Pokemon Years Later
by janime95
Summary: It has been 15 years since Ash has been the new Pokemon champion and now he has kids! What happens when Ash and Lance go missing? this story follows the children of some of the pokemon characters we have grown to love.
1. How it Started

**This a story of pokemon years later i paired a few of the pokemon characters together and this story is base around their kids. I dont own pokemon duh right. This is my first fanfiction so i hope you could give some tips so comment let me know what you think.**

**Chapter one: How it started  
**

* * *

Ash Ketchum started his pokemon journey when he was ten years old he has been all around the world battling and competing in pokemon leagues in different regions. Now he is eighteen and feels him and his strongest pokemon are ready to take on the champion. So Ash is on his way back to Pallet town to prepare his pokemon for the up coming challenge. Grrrr!

" Haha I guess its time for lunch huh Pikachu?" Ash said holding his stomach

"Pika" said the small yellow mouse while nodding

"Hey, look over there Pikachu a nice river to have lunch by!" Ash exclaimed while pointing to the river just a little ways off the path.

As Ash and Pikachu ran over to the river sitting in the shade of a tree towering over them. The grass was cool and soft. Ash closed his eyes while taking a deep breath taking in the fresh air with the sweet scent of the flower and the water relaxing him. As he took out a couple apples he handed one to the little yellow pokemon.

"here Pikachu eat up."

"Pika Pikachu" purred Pikachu as he took the apple from his trainer.

Soon after they finished Ash laid down with the Pikachu cuddled up to him as they slowly drifted to sleep.

It had been years since Misty had seen her old friend, and when Delilah called her and told her about the homecoming party that she was going to have for Ash she got ecstatic. She began her journey to Pallet. Misty was no longer a gym leader but a member of the elite four. She loved it she could travel and still take care of her duties. As apposed to being a gym leader which is ok for some people just not her. As the red head girl approached pallet town she remembered a fishing spot that would be great to rest at for a moment. She walked over to see none other than Ash Ketchum and Pikachu asleep in the shade of a tree she grinned and walked over leaned over the boy.

"Ash, Ash is that you, wake up."

His eyes started to flutter open. All he saw was someone in his face screaming he jumped up smacking heads the person. Both trainers rubbed their forehead wincing at the pain. "What the heck, who are you and why were u…." he drifted off as he realized that he knew the red head.

"M-Misty?" he stuttered as he looked over the girl "is that you?"

"of course its me you idiot!" she screamed while giving her famous terrorizing glare.

"That hurt why on earth would you freak out like that?" still yelling at him knowing that this was mainly her fault she was not going to admit that she did not think through his reaction to her leaning over him.

"Sorry I didn't know it was you and you shouldn't have been leaning over me in the first place!" he argued back.

She just glared at him. Pikachu who was just watching the two fight like old time finally ran up to Misty and jumped in her lap.

To end the fight Ash quickly asked " what are you even doing all the way out here anyway I thought you had to stay and watch the gym in cerulean?"

"first of all I'm not the gym leader at cerulean anymore, second I was on my way to pallet town to see you sorry for trying to visit you!"

"I didn't mean it like that Misty and w-Wait your not a gym leader!"

"Nope, your looking at one of the newest members of the elite four"

Ash's eyes bulged "yo-your and elite four!" he couldn't believe how he missed such a big change it made him wonder what else had changed. "That's great Misty!"

"That you really are one of the best trainers!"

"Yeah I guess so."

A sly grin soon appeared on Ash's face "So do you think you would let me have the honor in battling you sometime?"

Misty knowing her friend all to laughed knowing that he would ask "Sure who knows maybe I can help you train for your match with Lance."

"What makes you think I need your help to beat Lance."

"Uhh don't start with me Ash Ketchum!"

"haha only joking but I still can beat lance my way"

"Fine, anyway we should get going"

* * *

**9 years later**

"Mom when is daddy gonna get here" said the little black haired boy

"Soon sweetie." said the woman holding a young child.

'knock, knock 'knock' "Jaden can you get the door please!"

" Sure mommy!" yelled the boy as he ran to answer the door. He turned the knob and smiled as he saw who it was. "Lance! Trent!" Jaden yelled as his mother walked in still holding the baby girl.

"Hey, Happy birthday kid"

"Happy birthday Jay!"

"thanks Lance! thanks Trent!"

Changing his attention to the woman and her baby Lance patted the boy on the head. "hey Misty"

"Hi Lance." "how have you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Busy."

"haha I bet look how big this little cuties getting"

"Yeah miss Laken is already a year old"

"well your growing up on us haha, oh! hey is ash still not here?"

"No he should be getting here soon"

"Is anyone else here yet?"

"Yeah, Gary and Crystal are here with Greyson and Alyson, Brock and Holly and their daughters Bailey and Haley, Tracey, Casey are here as well with their daughter Kim and of course Delilah is here."

"wow! So I guess we are waiting on Ash then."

"Trent come on lets go play with the others!"

"ok"

The two young boys ran off to play with the other kids laughing.

After a while of playing they heard something.

"Knock, Knock."

"Daddy!"

"Hey there Kiddo" said the tall man as he ruffed up the boys hair. He then leaned over and kissed his wife and daughter.

"Man Have I missed my girls, and you I brought you a special birthday surprise."

"Really let me see let me see"

"Haha chill you got to go wait in the other room with others while I talk to your mother."

"ok!" Cheered the boy as he dashed to the other room.

"So what is this special surprise?"

"it the thing I told you about over the phone"

"Oh, you sure he is ready for that?"

"Of course he is a Ketchum after all"

"Well you better give it too him before he explodes."

The man reached in his bag grabbing the gift and hid it behind his back. When he walked In he was greeted by his many friends. After saying hi to everyone he finally told his son to sit down.

"Now son this present takes a lot of work you have to promise me you will try your hardest to take care of it."

"Of course daddy I promise"

The man then handed the boy a glass container witch contained a small green egg with red dots on it. As the boy took it from his father the other children awed at it will jealousy and amazement.

"Wow my own pokemon egg!" "what kind of pokemon is inside daddy?"

"you'll have to wait and see."

**And so the adventure begins.**

* * *

**ok so what did you think comment and give me tips and thanks for reading!**


	2. Missing

**ok so here is chapter two it is a bit shoter. I still dont own pokemon and hope you like the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Missing**

* * *

**6 years later-**_young Jaden's egg has hatched into a Cyndaquil and the two have been best friends since. Trent Lance's son is currently living with Misty ,Laken ,and Jaden while Lance and Ash are traveling._

"Come on Cyndaquil if we are late for dinner mom is gonna kill us!" said the twelve year old boy racing down the road with a small green pokemon not far behind.

"Great we made it!"

"Cynda!"

"Hey Mom I'm home…." the boy walk in to see his mother in tears and his sister scared and speechless and his friend Trent furious.

"Mo..Mom are you ok?" at that Trent ran bumping into him on his way out.

"Trent?" he said under his breath

The woman trying to wipe away her tears started to explain with her voice still cracking.

"Your father he… he is miss… missing."

"what do you mean he is missing."

"No one has seen him or Lance in 2 months they have checked with all the pokemon centers."

"How?" is all he could say

"I don't know Gary just called he had been trying to get a hold of him and couldn't he was worried the last time the two where seen was in the forest around Mt. Silver."

The boys eyes widen and his mom started to break down again. He then ran out as well with his Cyndaquil on his shoulder. Running down the street tears began to breach his defenses.

He ran into the forest and sat under a tree next to his friend Trent. After a while of silence Trent spoke.

"He cant just be gone how does two grown men just disappear?"

"I….. I don't know."

"everyone in the regions know them dad is and elite four and ash is the champion someone has to have seen them!"

Jaden's sorrow quickly turned to anger and jumped to his feet

"Your right two men don't just disappear something's up and I'm not gonna sit around and sulk we have to find them!"

"Shut Up!"  
"your only 11 what are you going to do that the police cant!"

"I don't know but I have to do something."

"You don't get Jaden it they are gone you cant do anything at least you have your mom and your sister my dad was all I had left and now he is gone too!"

"Don't take any of this out on me!"  
"Your not completely alone you still have us too I know its not the same and if you think your so alone then you have more of a reason to try to find them!"

Trent at a loss of words just stood there while Jaden turned and left.

* * *

**Ok i hope you liked it plz review and sorry it was kind of short**


	3. Leaving

**Ok so her is Chapter 3 it is a bit longer than chapter 2. i dont own Pokemon. I hope you enjoy the chapter and please review!**

**Chapter 3: Leaving  
**

* * *

Jaden quickly and quietly packed any thing he though he would need. When he thought he had everything he grabbed his backpack and flung one of the straps onto his shoulder. Reaching out his arm Cyndaquil with a concerned look on his face climbed to his trainers head. That was it he was ready to go. He slowly turned his door knob and began to tip toe down the stairs. After what seemed like forever he made it to the front door, but when he reached out to grab the knob. In a second the lights flashed on and he jumped at the sound of his mom's voice.

"And where do you think you are going?" Her hands where on her hips and she was giving him that look like_ you really think I wasn't going to find out. _He turned to her still looking down… Poor Cyndaquil had now moved to Jaden's shoulder and was hiding his face behind his trainers head.

"Look at me." the sternness in her voice frightened him he slowly brought his head up just enough to see her face. Cyndaquil also pulled his head out form behind Jaden's to look at the woman.

"Now do you mind telling me where you thought you were going?"

"I…uh…I WA…I was uh…"

"Spit it out right now Jaden." by this time Trent and Lake were both watching at the top of the stairs. He put his head down and began to explain "well wantedtofinallygoonmy journey and iwasgoingtogofind dad." he spoke so fast and quietly no one could understand most of it.

"Say that again but this time slow it down and speak up."

He closed his eyes a repeated "I WANTED TO FINALLY GO ON MY POKEMON JOURNEY AND I ALSO THOUGHT I MIGHT LOOK FOR DAD AND LANCE!" he let out a huge breath and just sat there staring at his mom looking for any indication of her response to what he had just said. Jaden, Cyndaquil, Trent, and Lake Eyes bulged at what the woman said next.

"Ok."

"What!" the three kids yelled simultaneously

"You're letting him go?" said Lake surprised and somewhat mad he didn't get in trouble.

"Yes, I was his age when I left to go on my journey, but you can wait and leave tomorrow."

"Wow, awesome thanks mom!"

"You're welcome but you'll need some rest, so go back to bed." "That means you two too." Trent and Lake rushed back to bed, but Jaden ran and gave his mom a hugged, kissed her on the cheek, and said thank you one more time. The young boy made his way up the stairs happy. With Cyndaquil next to him, He laid in his bed starring at the sealing thinking of what tomorrow held.

"Tomorrow is it Cyndaquil we get to see the world growing stronger together and most importantly we will find my dad and Lance."

"This is going to be great huh Cyndaquil?"

"Cynda." with that the two drifted to sleep dreaming of their futures.

Morning came and the little green and white pokemon woke up when Misty walked in.

"Oh, morning Cyndaquil."

"Cyndaquil!" she then turned her attention to the boy laying next to him shaking her head she yelled at him.

"Jaden time to get up!"

"Mmmmh…mmh….five more minutes."

"Get up now!" "You better be up and dressed by breakfast!" "Do you hear me Jaden?"

'ZZZZZZZ' Misty left the room and went to stat breakfast. Cyndaquil knew that it was time for his trainer to get up and if he didn't his mothers temper would show. At that thought Cyndaquil shuddered so he did what he needed to. The pokemon walked up to the trainers face and let out a tiny flame.

"AHHHH, OW, OW, OW!" "CYNDAQUIL WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Trent came walking into the kitchen shaking his head and laughing at the very common occurrence. "Sounds like Jaden is up."

Laken, who was helping her mom with breakfast, just snickered.

Misty shaking her head said, "You think he would learn by now."

"You're forgetting that we are talking about Jaden" said Trent laughing

"Just another thing that got from his father."

"Mom can you hand me the pokemon food?" unlike her older brother who was not only the spitting image of their father but acted like him as well. Laken was mostly like her mother, but if there was one thing the both had in common it was their stubbornness. Laken loved pokemon any type except for caterpi and weedle the worms just grossed her out. So, like her brother when she was five, her parents gave her a baby poliwag. She loved the pokemon and took good care of it.

"Here go honey."

"Thank you Mom."

Back up stairs Jaden was dressed and had already double checked his backpack.

"Jaden time for breakfast!"

"Ok we are on our way!" "We better get down there before they finish it all and I'm starving!" "How about you Cyndaquil?"

"Cyndaquil!"

Ok then let's go. The two ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Jaden sat at the table and set a bowl of food down next to Cyndaquil. The two devoured their food. After breakfast Jaden went up stairs to grab his backpack and shoes. He walked in his room grabbed his bag and slid on his shoes and before shutting the door he took one last look. "Well Cyndaquil it will be awhile until we sleep in this room again, I'm sure going to miss it."

"Cynda." With that he shut the door and made his way down the stairs for the last time. His mom and sister were waiting for him. "Well this is it." said Misty

"Yeah" replied Jaden.

"Where is Trent?"

"I went to get him but his door was locked."

"Tell him I said he better take care of you two for me then and I'll be ready to beat him and Dratini when I get back so to be ready" he flashed a smile looking to Trent's bedroom door.

"Ok I will."

He leaned down to his sister and hugged her and put his hands on her shoulders "promise me you'll train hard with poliwag, cuz when I get back we are going to battle." the young girl fighting tears smiled and nodded. "I promise, but you can't cry when I beat you." "You also have to promise me you'll do your best every day."

"Ha-ha I promise." he hugged her one more time before standing up and facing his mother.

He hugged her and gave her a kiss but before she would let him go she whispered something to him. "Be careful I want you to bring him home." he broke the hug and smiled. "Don't worry mom I will I promise!" he gave her a thumbs up. He looked to Cyndaquil who was being hugged by Laken. "Time to go Cyndaquil." Laken let the pokemon go and the two turned and walked out the door.

* * *

**With Trent  
**

He had talked to Misty earlier about his plans. He had spent most of his time getting ready for the surprise, but when he went down stairs he found the two coming in from outside.

"Did Jaden already leave?"

"Yeah you just missed him."

"Dang it!" "Sorry I don't have much time for goodbyes, but here it goes." "Thanks you have always been just like a family to me I'll miss you both."

"You will always be apart of this family Trent we will miss you too."

Laken looked up at the boy only to say, "Besides Cyndaquil will need your help to keep Jaden from doing something stupid."

Trent smiled at the girl he considered to be his sister. And on his way out he yelled, "Bye!" one last time. He was running down the drive way when Misty ran out and yelled "Take care and watch over him!" still running he turned his head to reply "Don't worry I will!"

* * *

**Back with Jaden  
**

Jaden was walking down the road hands in his pockets and Cyndaquil on his shoulder when he heard something.

"JADEN!" "JADEN!" "YO JADEN WAIT UP BRO!"

Jaden turned to look and see who was calling him. Only to see Trent panting.

"You didn't think I was going to let you have all the fun did ya!" Jaden smiled.

"I'm glad you changed your mind Tent."

"Hey someone has to keep you from doing something stupid."

"Hey I will not do something stupid!"

"Your right because I'm coming with you!"

"Hey Ill have you know I'm very capable of taking care of myself!"

"Ha-ha you kidding my your just a little kid!"

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE THREE YEARS OLDER THAN ME DOES NOT MAKE ME A LITTLE KID!"

"Ok, Ok I'm only kidding but do you even know where you're going?"

"Uhhh…. Ha-ha I guess I forgot to think about that."

"Wow it's a good thing I'm here; well I think we should go see the Prof. in Pallet Town."

"Yeah ok, so off to Pallet Town!"

"Cyndaquil!"

* * *

**I hope you liked Chapter 3 please review and let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. A New Team Member

**Ok here is Chapter Four Sorry it took so long. Hope you Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: A New Team Member**

* * *

"Hey you can see Pallet town from here Trent!"

"Great we will be there in no time!"

The two boys ran down the path a full speed until they reached a sign that read _'Welcome to Pallet Town'. _

"Wow Pallet hasn't changed a bit." it had been a couple of years since he had been to pallet. This was his father's home town, but when he married his mom they moved to an open area just a little outside of pallet.

The two boys made their way down the road passing a couple of housed until they got to the lab. Trent walked up to the door with Jaden and Cyndaquil right behind him. 'Knock, knock, knock' the team waited until a blue haired woman opened the door.

"Jaden, Trent, and Cyndaquil, how nice to see you!"

"Hi Mrs. Oak, is Prof. Gary here?"

"Oh please just call me Crystal, and yes I believe he is around back, here come in I think Alyson and Gary are around back taking care of the pokemon."

"You all are welcome to go around back."

"Ok cool!" Jaden said excitedly

"Nice to see you again." Trent smiled and followed his friend. Jaden loved to come and visit during the summer, he always enjoyed helping Gary take care of the pokemon, but most of all he loved to see all the pokemon his dad had caught. The smell of the fresh air and everywhere you looked there were pokemon, this was paradise. The two walked around the area for a bit until the saw a swarm of pokemon. They knew what that meant.

Jaden remembered that once it was feeding time all the pokemon began to make their way and circle around. Jaden taking the lead ran up making his way through the crowd of creatures. After a few moments the man with brown hair looked up. "Oh hello Misty told me you two would be coming!"

"Hey Gary!"

"So you two are going to look for ashy boy and Lance."

"Yes sir."

"Well then you two are going to need a few things from the lab, tell you what after I finish her we will get you all ready to go."

"We could help you finish up!"

"That would be great; here you can take this over to the pokemon by pond!"

"Ok sounds great!" Jaden lead the way with Cyndaquil riding in the wagon full of food and Trent following behind. They had just reached the pond when. WHAM! Jaden felt a hard body jumping on him. Looking up he saw the till water pokemon with a hard shell smiling at him.

"Squirtle!" yelled the boy

"Squirtle!" replied the little blue pokemon.

"Hey where is Alyson?" puzzled Jaden looked around but didn't see the pokemon's trainer anywhere. The pokemon also began to look around. "Hey Jaden don't you think we should get started feeding the pokemon?"

"Oh yeah." they began laying out all the bowls of food and when the pokemon fished would stack the empties back in the wagon.

"There all done!" Jaden with Squirtle clinging to his head and Cyndaquil on his shoulder walked ahead leading Trent who was stuck pulling the wagon back to the lab.

* * *

**At the Lab.**

"Oh hey there you are Squirtle there you are!"

"Squirtle!" the pokemon jumped to his trainer who had a black tank top on with short blue jean shorts and her brown hair pulled up into a ponytail.

"Jaden is that you, hey!" the girl ran up tightly hugged the boy with a light blue vest with grayish white t-shirt and black shorts on.

"Hey… Ally… uh I can…nt breath."

"Oh sorry!" the girl quickly released her brown eyes darting to the ground as she slightly blushed.

"Its ok." the boy smiled back

"Trent hey!" she yelled changing her direction to the older red haired boy with a dark teal and red muscle shirt and black pants.

"Hey Alyson it's been too long" the boy smiled at his old friend

"Cyndaquil!" the pokemon jumped and hugged the girl. She petted the sweet green pokemon that she has known since it was born. Gary, Alyson's dad had always been rivals with Jaden's father Ash when they were younger, but as the got older their rivalry turned more into friendship. While Ash became champion, Gary focused on following in his grandfather's footsteps, and when Prof. Oak died three years ago Gary took over the lab in Pallet Town. With Ash's mom still living in Pallet he and his family visited often giving Jaden and Alyson time to become great friends. When Trent's father would travel sometimes Trent would get to come with them to Pallet, but when Ash and Lance left they quit getting to visit as often.

"So what brings you all back to Pallet?"

"We came to prepare for our journey."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah we are going to get really strong and find my dad and Lance!"

"Oh yeah I heard about Ash and Lance I'm sorry I hope you find them"

"Thanks!" Jaden smiled but Alyson could easily tell he was worried.

"Oh hey good your both here." Gary had just finished taking care of the pokemon.

"Come this way." The three trainers followed the professor. Gary walked into a huge room filled with computers. He then proceeds to go to a table and pick up two gadgets that resembled a watch.

"Ok so if you plan on finding Ashy-boy you'll need a few things."

"Ok like what?"

"Well to star off you'll need these they are my new pokeband, these are much like poketechs, but they have a few extra features."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters they can scan pokeballs, used to make calls, it has maps, you have the option of adding apps, and it is not only a watch but this thing is also your pokedex."

"Wow!"

"That's amazing!"

"And last but not least you'll need to have some kind of idea where to look for Ash and Lance."

"What?"

"Ash called me before he went missing he was some where in the on the edge of the Viridian Forrest close to the indigo plateau, he said something about Team Rocket doing some new experiment he said that he would let me know if he found out any thing but as you can assume they never called back then when I found out he went missing I figured there has to be some kind of connection."

"Wait wait wait I thought they were last seen at the forest around Mt. Silver?"

"Yes that's were they were last seen but not the last they were heard from"

"Well when was the last they were heard from?"

"It was a week after he was last seen at Mt. Silver, I am just guessing but something tells me that whatever they saw at Mt. Silver sent them to the viridian forest." both the boys stood there in shock until Jaden gathered himself enough to speak up.

"WELL ALRIGHT THEN I GUESS IT'S OFF TO THE VIRIDIAN FOREST!" the boy still smiling and flashed a thumbs up.

"Uh Jaden it's getting late how about you and Trent stay here for the night?"

"He has a point Jay."

"Yeah ok sounds well."

Later that night Jaden was having trouble sleeping so he got up leaving Cyndaquil to rest and went out side to lay and gaze at the stars.

"I thought I heard someone, so what's up Jay?"

"Nothing, I just couldn't sleep."

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Then I guess this is our last chance getting to hang out for a while."

"Yeah I guess it is."

"I wish you would stay longer."

"You know I have to leave."

"I know I wish you luck on your journey."

"Thanks."

"Well I think I am going to head back to bed, good night."

"Oh yeah me too, uh night."

The two went to bed both anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"You be careful and good luck"

"We will."

Jaden smiled and opened the door and started to walk out when he spotted the girl waiting with a bag on her shoulder and her Squirtle by her side.

"You really think your going to leave me here while you go out and have all the fun!"

The boys just stared until Trent spoke

"Well guess we got us a real team lets get going. "

"Great!" the girl cheered.

"So what made you decide to come?"

See glanced in Jaden's direction before saying anything

"I figured you would need a hand keeping this knuckle head out of trouble." soon Jaden's eyes narrowed

"Who said you could come any way!" Trent just laughed as the two continued to argue.

* * *

**Ok so let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading! :)**


End file.
